Kouri ale bè rout
by Book Sister
Summary: Kel refuses the king's offer of a year on probation and runs away to find someone to teach her. She wants to prove the King and Lord Wyldon wrong. She gets captured by a secret organization called the Shadow Hawk. What happens when Kel goes to the palace will she be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Kouri ale bè rout**

 **Hi! This is my first fanfic so please any advice would be welcome.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters, or places that are mentioned in this chapter. They all belong to the amazing Tamora Pierce.**

 **Have fun reading…**

Even as Kel's parents sent a letter to the king she knew she wouldn't get an answer she liked. She would never be treated equally even if she was even allowed to go. She surprisingly wasn't upset.

She had heard stories about the treatment of the Lioness even today. Nobles disliked her for her gender and refused to listen to her. Even though the king was friends with her, he had to compromise with the nobles. She understood that kings had to make hard decisions and didn't fault him as a king for that. She still was angry, at the traditions that caused his decisions.

As her parents hand her the letter she sees the royal seal was broken already. Her parents knew what the letter said, and Kel could tell that it wasn't good news. She broke the resealed letter and read it slowly.

She discreetly looked up when she was done and could see the sadness in her mother's eyes the only sign of emotion on the woman's face. Piers of Mindelan, had no more emotion on his face than his wife did. The family had spent the past 6 years in a country where showing emotion was considered rude.

She pretended to re-read the letter to give herself time to think. She wouldn't take the probation. If they couldn't treat her fair than she wouldn't go at all. In a couple years she could apply to the Queen's Riders, or the queen's ladies. But both had to interact to closely with knights, she would always be reminded of what she could never be. When her parents go back to the Island's to arrange a marriage between the prince and one of Yamani's many princesses, she could go back with them and become a warrior that way, but that could be years!

As she runs through her options she decides to go somewhere more peaceful. Telling her parents that she needed more time and that they would have her response by the end of the week. She walks out and towards the stables. Kel sits down on one of the many bales of hay and, unconsciously falls into the meditation she learned in the Islands. Kel continues to think of ideas as the sun moves across the sky. She trudges back to her room, having missed dinner, and falls into an uneasy rest.

The next morning was awkward at best, her parents wanted to give her room to think over her choices. Breakfast was tense, and the air couldn't be heavier. Kel retreated to her room as soon as possible, not wanting to stay. The entire day was spent thinking and going over her idea, only emerging to eat lunch and dinner.

Once she was sure her parents were asleep she snuck out of the house. Kel knew that her parents would do anything to make her happy, but she needed to do this on her own. She had packed a bag with essentials, and grabbed the little money she got for an allowance. She stole a hunting knife and sword from the armory. Kel stared longingly at her glaive, she wished that she could take it with her, but she knew it was too big to carry.

She saddled a strong looking mare, light brown with splotches of white with a ruby red mane. Remembering the mare faintly as being fast and easy to ride. Walking out of the stables, she walks to a small exit meant to be used for emergency only. Having no guard there she quickly mounts the mare.

Knowing that she needed to get as far away from Mindelan as possible she sets a quick pace. Only slowing when ta white foam had formed around the animal's mouth. Slowing it to a walk until the animal catches her breath and then continuing at the same pace as before. They continue in that pattern until the sun is just over the horizon. They stop and Kel unsaddles her and leads them to a secluded area. Laying her bed roll out, her head barely touching the ground she falls asleep.

 **Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions let me know. And I will welcome any advice.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

 **Thanks so much to the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. It means a lot to me that people want to read what I write.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **alanna9631 and the 3 guests**

Kel woke up with a groan. She meant to be up by now. She had to keep moving or her plan would fail before it even began. As she slowly wakes up she checks that the mare is still there at wasn't stolen overnight, it was still there, looking at her with bright green eyes that made her calm down.

She gets up and starts to unpack the army rations and pan she grabbed. Taking it down from its place on plain leather saddle she stole. As she starts to prepare breakfast she says

"You need a name" the mare snorts as if agreeing with her. Kel starts thinking and continues opening a rice and bean meal. "I got it! I dub you Kiah, I had a friend back on the islands with that name and she said it meant new beginnings. I'm starting over and this is my new beginning. Kel finishes her meal quickly and saddles the newly named mount. Kel starts thinking about her future.

They would have figured out by now that she was gone by now, it was past the noon bell, as she could remember it ringing from far away as she woke. Search parties would be sent out as she was a noble. Not for the first time Kel wished she wasn't a noble. She needed to keep going if she wanted to stay ahead of them. Lightly jumping on Kiah they make their way on to the game trail they were following.

Around an hour later, Kel decides to start strengthening her body. She jumps of Kiah and starts jogging alongside her mare. 30 minutes later she is out of breath and can barely take a step. She grabs her water skin and takes a swig, then struggles to mount Kiah. Once she can breathe normally and her legs can hold her weight, she jumps off and starts to run again. Kel and Kiah keep this up until late at night when both are exhausted.

As she unsaddles Kiah she decides to flee the country, the search parties couldn't cross the border and she wouldn't be recognized. Her easiest choice was to go to Scanra to the north, but there were rumors of a war with Tortall, and wouldn't want to be caught in the crossfire. Tusaine was still on rocky ground with Tortall after the Tusaine war. As for Galla, Kel had heard of the interactions between the commoners and nobles, and never wanted to be a part of that ever. From what she had heard about Maren, which wasn't a lot, it wasn't much different from Tortall. The only major difference was that they allowed slaves, but there where laws to protect slaves for mistreatment.

It was decided she would go to Maren.

 **Thanks for reading, I will try to update as much as possible, but bear in mind I'm still in school and play sports.**


	3. Chapter 3: Copper

Chapter 3: Copper

 **Thank you, the people who are reading this. Even if you don't review your views mean a lot to me and make me update sooner.**

Kel woke up with the sun. Preparing her breakfast, she hears a branch snap and quickly picks up her sword. Holding it steady, she prepares for an attack. She knew she would be attacked at some point, she was traveling alone, and she was a little girl in the eyes of a bandit.

Instead of a man a dog ran out into the clearing. The dog, which as at a closer inspection a puppy, was a golden color with splotches of black and white. His eyes were an icy blue that made him look older. Although he looked young, he had certainly seen better days. You could see his ribcage and he had scars all over a couple still healing.

"Hey little guy" she set down her sword and slowly creeps forward, holding her hand out for him to sniff. She reaches the dog with little trouble and holds out a piece of meat. Smelling food, the pup ears perked forward and slowly, as if he was scared, reached out to eat the meat.

Once he had eaten his fill, Kel looks him over trying to see if there where any fatal wounds. When she didn't find any, she cleaned the wounds that needed to be cleaned and tried to comb his fur down.

Looking for a stream to bathe in, she finds once between two rocks not far from her stuff. Testing the water, she finds it freezing and takes a quick bath. Once she had bathed and changed into cleaner clothes Kel headed back to camp. Surprisingly the pup was still there.

"Well if you are coming with me you will be traveling for a really long time." The dog as if understanding moved closer to her. "Well than, you need a name" pausing for a second Kel exclaims "Copper! I dub thee Copper."

Done saddling Kiah, she jumps on, and sets of at a brisk trot, Copper easily keeping up with the mare. Following the same pattern as the day before, Kel makes her way southeast towards Maren.

Once the sun had set, Kel decided to make camp earlier than usual. Once she had unsaddled Kiah she started on dinner. Pulling out her food she decides that she needs to get more before she crosses the border. Thinking to herself she decides to stop at a village to get a bow and arrow, and some hair dye. Anyone who knew her could recognize her and once posters where put up she could never be too safe.

After she had eaten, she decided to try to strengthen her arms. It had been a struggled that morning to hold the sword and if she had to fight she couldn't hold it for very long. She had, when she was younger, seen her older brother training and had a slight idea of what to do. She started out strong but after 10 of them her arms where about to collapse. She took a little break to put her beadroll out and then did as many as she could bare, taking little breaks to give her arms a break. Once she was done for the night her arms couldn't do anything, they were as helpful as noodles. Settling in for the night she falls asleep staring at the stars.

 **A/N: So sorry the chapters are so short, I'm hoping they get longer as these are more background than action. By the way I'm writing these at a lacrosse tournament sun blaring in my face.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bandits

Chapter Four: Bandits

So, I just realized that I haven't been including a disclaimer

I don't own any of the character, except Kiah and Copper.

My hope is that I can update every week, most likely on a weekend, sorry for the long wait.

Thanks to

\- alanna9631

\- the amazing guest who commented about chapter length. You made my day.

-And the like 47 people reading this thank you SOOO much.

After two weeks of traveling Kel's legs had gotten stronger and could run for almost 2 hours strait. Her arms where more muscular than ever and she could lift the heavy saddle without any trouble. Every night Kel could more and more of her arm exercise's.

A night ago, Kel had gone into town to buy a bow and arrow, and black hair dye. She soaked her hair in it for over an hour and once washed out she had short croppy midnight black hair. Under 3 hours she had become a different person. Kel had wanted to cut her hair before the letter incident but had changed her mind. She was a girl and was not ashamed of it. She did decide to rough up the edges though. An uneven cut to make her look like a commoner

She had decided the day before that she would start to train with her sword that day. She knew the basics from books she had read, and watching her brothers wishing she could do the same. She would stay in the same place today, she had put enough distance between her and Mindelan.

The sun was just rising as Kel finished her breakfast, throwing Copper a piece of meat she got up and started to stretch. Once she felt relaxed, she picked up her sword and started training. The sword she had chosen had a plain leather scabbard. The handle was also unadorned, covered in dust from traveling. The blade was about a foot and a half in length. The metal was a good steel, not as good as Yamani Steel, but tough. It fit in her palm as if made for it. It was light enough that she could hold it one handed, and had a double grip that allowed her to fight with her left handed if needed. As she trained she periodically changed hands. Fighting with her left handed was awkward, but Kel knew if her right arm was injured in a fight he would be thankful.

After two hours she was hungry and dripping with sweat. She took her lunch early and threw a stick for Copper while she cooled down. Following Copper to a small river, Kel strips and starts to bathe enjoying the feeling of numbness that came over her. Scrubbing until her skin was pink Kel steps out of the water, dresses and starts her arm exercises, managing over one hundred before collapsing into her bed roll to tired to make dinner.

Morning came early, saddling Kiah and making sure Copper was still with her Kel set off. By midday Kel was covered in a light sweat, but wasn't tired. Because she hadn't moved the day before Kel eat midday in the saddle, then jumped off and began to run again. The sky was just starting to color, when Kel heard voices. Slowly reaching for her sword, as not to draw attention to herself, Kel jumps of Kiah and stands ready for an attack.

This time there was an attack. A group of bandits stumbled out of the brush appearing drunk. Seeing Kel they stop and started to joke with each other.

"Look, Zach. This little girl has a sword, is she going to fight?" A man with a big beard the color of mud added to the fire that was growing in Kel's stomach.

"She's a pretty one, I wonder how much she's worth at the pen's" the third man who seemed to be the leader took a step closer to her. His eyes where predatory, looking her up and down.

"She looks strong, I know someone who will pay five nobles for her. He likes a challenge." Kel understanding the secret meaning behind his words broke.

"You know slavery is illegal in Tortall!" She yelled. The bandit smirked, "Little girl, we aren't in Tortall no more. The border into Scanra was miles back.

Kel fought to keep emotion of her face. Her normally calm eyes showing terror and determination. These thugs where not better than dust. They and half of Tortall believed that women can't fight, and she would show then.

Getting into a fighting stance she waited until one of the men tried to grab her and flipped then over her knee as was taught in the islands. The man not prepared for her to fight back lost his balance and was knocked unconscious. The second and third men, not learning form their buddies mistake tried to grab her, and as their friend was promptly knocked unconscious. The fourth man it seemed had learned from their mistakes came at her with a knife. She knocked the knife out of his hands and slashed at him ankles with her sword, rendering him to a crying ball. The rest of the group finally got it through their thick skulls that she could fight came at her. Copper realizing what was happening bit into one of the mans legs and wouldn't let go, Kiah did the same, stomping on feet and biting anything she could get her teeth on.

Kel was a whirlwind of action, never stopping for a moment. Glad that she had been running for two weeks Kel wasn't tired, but all the little cuts that they where inflicting on her where starting to take their toll. Kel was about to give in when an arrow sprouted from her last enemies neck. The arrow shaft was all black, but the fletching was a golden color. Griffin arrows! Whoever had saved her had money. A griffin fletched arrow never missed and could pass through spells, like a knife through warm butter.

A black cloaked figure dropped from a tree and four more figures followed. As Kel got a closer look to there cloak she could see a bird outlined in silver on the side, like a badge. On the side of the clothing there where different colored armbands, presumably ranks. The one who shot the arrow seemed to be the leader. When they lowered their hood, Kel was surprised to see a girl's face starting back at her.

I love everyone who is reading this. If any of you have ideas for characters or names for characters help will be most well come. Have a lovely day/night!


	5. Chapter 5: The Shadow Bird

Chapter Five: The Shadow Bird

 **Hello again tried to make the last one longer. I don't own Kel or any of the character you recognize. I do own Kiah, Cooper, Liam, Adira, Brianne, Valerie, and Zale.**

 **I just finished finals, Thank god. I'm just taking two classes but still that was stressful.**

 **I can't wait till next year when I get to do it for real.**

 **^If you couldn't tell that was sarcasm^**

 **You might recognize something from the Alanna book's.**

The girl couldn't have been much older than 15. Her hair as light as Kel's was dark. It was pulled into an intricate braid that Kel wouldn't try in her wildest dreams. She was 5 inches taller than Kel, but looked to have stopped growing. Her bow was strapped to her back, as was an axe and her quiver. 2 swords hung from her belt, along with a couple knifes. Across the front of her cloak, a couple dozen throwing start where attached. At a closer look, Kel could see that what she thought was a cloak was actually light armor, that moved in the wind. The other four, stood right by the girl. Once given permission removed there hoods.

The one to the right of her was a tall man, he looked to be from the desert, his skin tan and littered with scars. He instead of a bow had two battle axes, a halberd and a longsword, along with knives as well as many herbs and poisons that could do a lot of damage. His hair was long and also the color of snow.

The one to the left of the girl was a woman, she was short about 7 inches shorter than Kel, but her face and eyes said that she was not to be messed with. She had similar stock of weapons as their leader did with one exception, in her hands she held a katana. Her hair was the same white as the rest of the group. But the roots of her hair where starting to show, about an inch of black hair. Her hair was at her waist and was braided just as intricate as the leader.

The other two looked to be twins, one boy the other girl, both with the same white hair. The twins were almost the same height. Their armor sparked in the sun They dressed the same and had the same armband on there arm. If not for the weapon in their hands Kel would never have been almost impossible to tell the two apart. One held a bone carved bow, the other held a glaive.

Kel was so shocked that she couldn't talk. The familiar look of the glaive made her long for her own. The leader cleared her throat, and started to talk.

"Adira, Liam, make sure that they" turning around and pointing at the bandits "are disposed of properly." The older woman and man both turned to do as she had told them when a small vice made the turn.

"Please don't kill them" Kel was surprised at her own voice.

The older woman, Adira said " Why the hell not, they were going to kill you" she adjusted her stance so that she was completely facing Kel.

"Just because they were stupid, doesn't mean we should kill them. If we killed everyone that was stupid we wouldn't have time to sleep"

Adira just stared at her, mouth open. The leader told Adira "she's right, you know" "I know but she looks younger than you Valerie and she's given us a lesson on honor."

Valerie looked at Kel and said "What's your name, little one?" Kel not trusting these new people said nothing face defiant. "Well you've meet Adira and Liam, I'm Val or Valerie, those two" pointing at the twins "are Brianne and Zale." Not trusting her own voice Kel noods and Brianne and Zale wave.

Clearing her own throat Kel says " My name is Kelly, but call me Kel." Kel knew the simplelist lies where the best.

Brianne nods and then asks "Where did you learn the fight like that?" Zale shots a dirty look at his sister then say, "Please excuse my sister she doesn't get out much." Brianne shots an even dirtier look back and starts say "Neither do you" before groans cut her off.

Liam looks back and glares at the bandit and says "We should move." Valerie nods and says "Kel are you coming?"

She retrieves her fallen sword, buckles it onto her belt and jumps on top a Kiah. Looking to make sure that Cooper was following her, sets of behind the five mysterious saviors.

 **Thank you all for reading! Any and all comments will be welcomed.**

 **I love everyone of you and will try to update again soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Nouvo moun

Chapter 6: Nouvo moun

 **Again, I don't own any of the characters you recognize. However, much I want to.**

 **Thanks to alanna9631 and their book suggestion, and the amazing guest who wrote this: YEAH KEL JIST DECIDE TO JOIN A RANDOM GROUP OF PEOPLE TYATS SO SAFE Okay I know that was a little out of character, but I had to do something.**

Valerie, Liam, and Adira, Kel learned weren't very talkative people. The twins on the other hand couldn't stop talking, mostly asking Kel questions.

"Where are you from? Why did your parents name you Kelly? Do you have any brothers or sisters? Why are you all alone?" Where some of the dozen questions that came out of their mouths. Kel not having the chance to answer any of these questions stayed silent. Once the twins ran out of questions, they talked about the weather, and whatever else they could think of not stopping even when Valerie told them it was time to set up camp.

The light had barely begun to set yet, but Kel stopped and stood of to the side, watching the five semi strangers work. Once they laid their stuff down Liam began to circle the camp while dropping something on to the ground. After he had done these three times each time circling the opposite direction, there was whitish glow around the camp.

Valerie and Adira seemed to be the group leaders, with Liam close behind, and Brianne and Zale the new guys. Adira called her over and told Liam to watch the twins.

The three of them sat down on logs near the fire that was already climbing. Adira and Valerie where on one and Kel was on another. The night sky was just starting to color a deep orange. Kel could hear birds chirping, and somehow knew that this day would determine the rest of her life.

Surprisingly it wasn't Adira who asked the question but Valerie. "Where did you learn to fight like that."

Kel wasn't surprised they asked and had a story ready all day. "When I was younger, I used to watch my older brothers practice, they were training to become part of the army. I snuck into their training sessions and tried to replicate them at night when no one was watching. By the time I turned eight, my parents had found out. They didn't let me out of the house. I got lucky this past month. Both mother and father where out, and I had my chance. I ran."

They nodded along with her story and seemed to believe her. Adria asked, "so is that your brothers sword you stole?"

Kel having prepared all evening tells them, "When my brother found out I'd been practicing he gave me one of my own. We were close, me and my older brother. He kept the secret for years. But when he died, he couldn't protect me no more."

Kel was so caught up in her story that she almost cried. Valerie and Adira sensing she needed time left her alone. Brianne came up behind her and said, "Sorry for eavesdropping, but I'm sorry about your brother. I don't know what I would do without mine."

Not knowing what to say Kel just nods. Zeal and Liam evidently had gone fishing since they came back holding two big fish.

Brianne, walks over and takes the fish away from her twin and walks back over to the fire. Adira is an amazing cook, as Kel soon discovers. After dinner Valerie tells her, "Come here I want to see how good you are."

Nervously Kel walks over to her, Liam spells their blades to do nothing more than bruise. As soon as the battle starts, Kel knows she's out skilled. Within a minute, Val's sword is found at her throat.

Zeal watching the battle with interest yells "Good job Kel, most people would have lasted seconds against Val, she's the best in the entire lands."

Valerie nods, "With a little training you could be just as good." Kel responds with "That's why I left home. To become a fighter"

 **I know it's short, I'm sorry. I'm going to try to finish another chapter this weekend.**

 **Again, if anyone has any names they want me to use, or personality, let me know. Thanks to all my readers you make me want to write faster.**

 **Hello to the people in Ecuador, and four people in the UK.**


	7. Chapter 7: Etid

**Chapter 7: Etid**

 **I am so sorry for the long wait, didn't have the best week but I will try to be better.**

 **Thanks to all my readers**

 **\- DraconisRose18**

 **-Samantha NightWolf**

 **To alanna963**

 **The book you recommended I'm reading the first one and loving it thanks**

 **Again, anything you recognize is Tamora Pierce, please don't sue.**

Everything hurt when Kel open her eye. By the time she was fully awake it seemed the group had started on breakfast. Zale was the first to notice she was awake, bumping his sisters arm. Liam was no where to be found. She rolled over and got up, her protesting muscles screaming. But was any true born Yamani she let no pain cross her face.

Once Kel and her company had cleaned up Liam had returned. Adria set the twins fencing against each other and motioned to Liam to join her at hand to hand combat. Valerie moved over to sit with Kel and started to speak.

"I want you to come with us, you are a little old for a recruit, but you look like you could catch up, and from what I saw yesterday you can handle yourself in a fight."

Kel's face lit up at the thought of a real teacher, someone who could point out her mistakes and show her new moves. But before Kel could give her response Valerie spoke,

"No don't decide right now, but be warned, we travel often and don't stay in one place for more than weeks at a time." Kel nodded but didn't need to think more, she wanted the training.

A shout of victory from Brianne broke the silence between the two girls. Kel looked over and saw the girl's sword at Zale's throat. Adria who had stopped her spar with Liam to watch told Zale,

"You need to practice more with your right hand. Just because you have the advantage over most opponents because you are left handed, your sister is ambidextrous and so your usual attack won't work. Your right side is weak, Brianne was holding back giving you the chance to fix your approach" Zale was now looking at the ground knowing what she said was true. Once Adria had citified Zale, she turned her sights on his twin.

"You too, your attacks when slower than usual, against a right-handed opponent you wouldn't know what to do. From now on Zale, you will train with Liam and Brianne will train with me." The twins looked at each other in pity, Liam was left handed as well as a powerful mage who rarely talked. Adria was only second to Valerie in swordsmanship, and was a harsh teacher.

Seeing that they had company Adria turned around Valerie nodded.

"It will be good for them to train with different people, Brianne was getting over confident." As is a spell had been released Adira walked over to Brianne, while Zale walked over to the tall mage. Valerie walked over to Kel and said "We stay here till noon and then move out if you want to come, you need to be packed by midday. But until then we might as well train."

They started with hand to hand combat, which Kel knew from the Islands. Kel landed a few hits, but got more bruises then she inflicted. Once both had worked up a sweet, they moved to knives which were completely new to her. By noon, Kel was panting and had been thoroughly beaten. Val, she noticed was barely tired.

Looking around she noticed Zale, Liam, Adira and Brianne where in the middle of a spar. The four of them looked like they were doing a pattern dance. None of them faltered for a second when Valerie joined in. Kel never noticed her leave from her side. The twins where the first to drop out wheezing. Liam dropped out soon after but not even breathing deeply. She saw him walk over to Zale and Brianne who finally had caught their breath. They started to ready the horses.

Kel would have gone over to help but she was mesmerized by the show of skill the two women showed. Their hair whipped around their head, never in the way, but always there. Kel than realized that Valerie had been holding back all morning. Had she been attacking her as she was attacking Adira, Kel would be nothing more than broken bones and bruises. Neither woman showed signs of stopping. When everything was packed, Kel had only unpacked her bedroll and put it away before breakfast, the two warriors stopped, neither showing tiredness. Liam had made midday and handed it to the two of them and Kel.

Zale and Brianne stood on either side of Liam, who stood behind the two women. As a group they looked intimidating. There white hair popping against the plain forest background, all of them dressed in their feather light armor. Valerie turned to Kel and asked her the question that would change her life.

"Are you coming?"

I really wanted to leave it there but because of the late update I won't.

Instead of answering Kel walked over to Kiah and Copper and jumped on to her horse. The rest of the group followed suit.

Kel found out quickly that yesterday's journey with The Shadow Bird had been quiet. Adria and Valerie where at the front of the group whispering to each other. Today it seemed that they where going to be testing their knowledge of Tortall and its surrounding countries. Kel knew all the Yamani Islands one but got some wrong so it didn't look suspicious. While Brianne was better than her twin at the physical portion, Zale knew all the answers and after answering 10 consecutive correct answers was banned from playing. After that they where tested on plants, which they where questioned by Liam who obviously knew them better than her knew his own mother. All of them struggled in this portion, Brianne doing worse than her brother but not by a lot.

By the time the sun set Kel was both physically and mentally tired. She didn't even remember what they had for dinner. Once she snuggled into her bedroll, Copper as he had done every night since she found him laid down next to her, keeping her warm all night.

 **Thanks again to all who are reading and will try to update this weekend if possible.**


	8. Chapter 8: Nouvo Lakay

Chapter 8: Nouvo Lakay

 **Sorry for the wait, I have no excuses this time. Thanks to all who are reading this.**

 **To answer alanna9631's question, I've only read 4 chapters but have enjoyed all of it.**

 **Anything you recognize isn't mine. I'm doing this for pleasure, I'm not making any money off this.**

 **By the way, the organization has changed names, It's now Shadow Hawk, not Shadow bird.**

Kel woke up with bruises all over her body, her muscles were sorer than ever, and she grunted as she stood up. She looked around and noticed, Valerie and Adria, sitting by the fire whispering. Zale and Brianne were also just waking. As the morning before Liam didn't return until after breakfast. Kel was curious about where he went but didn't want to risk abandonment.

They followed the pattern of the day before, training till noon then riding until after sunset. The only difference in Kel's schedule was Valerie started trading her with her sword, Kel could do the basics, but after two hours or so her arms were dead, and she couldn't lift it in either hand.

Zale had been practicing all morning with Liam and was slowly getting better, under the teachings of the mage. Brianne and Adria were working on a complex drill that made Brianne move quickly and rely on her speed instead of force.

Because of Kel's arms unused to training, Valerie decided to practice on her footwork. She picked up a stick the size of a sword, although lighter, and threw it at Kel testing her reflexes. Kel caught it and watched Val, find a similar stick for herself. Valerie then attacked forcing Kel's feet to readjust themselves to the correct form. This lasted until Kel's feet got used to the correct position.

Zale and Liam finished the drill with Zale's sword flying out of his hand. Adria and Brianne ended seconds later with Adria's sword at her throat. Valerie walked over to them whispered something to them then Zale, Brianne, Liam, Adria and Val started a duel similar the day before. Kel just as before watched in amazement. Zale dropped out first but looked no more tired than when he started. Brianne lasted longer than before, almost a full minute longer than her twin. The two following the pattern of the previous day readied the horses, Kel following them to help. She saddled Kiah and put her belongings away, then looked at the twins for instruction. Zale pointed to the cooking supplies than a nearby bag where she could place them.

Even once they had readied the horses, Liam, Adria, and Val was still fighting, although Liam was starting to tire. The fight lasted another minute ending when Liam's sward was no longer in his hand, and Val and Adria's swords were at each other's necks.

Valerie looked over at the group and said we have another week of riding and then we'll be there. Kel didn't ask where.

The ride was like the day before, but with all three adults quizzing then unsated of just Liam. Zale got all the questions directed at him correctly, only pausing for a second. Brianne, Kel found was very knowledgeable when it came to History but struggled with healing. Kel soon discovered she had a knack for remembering complicated potions and could recite the instructions to cure an infected wound.

One week later

Kel after a week with the Hawk's had decided that they were trustworthy people. Every morning Kel worked with Valerie on an aspect of swordplay, both right handed and left. Once Kel was panting the moved on to something else, knives, hand-to-hand, and even learning how to throw a throwing star. Although Kel was still working on the last one. After that they dueled, Kel fought Val twice, Liam once and the twins 2 times each, and lost all of them no matter what.

Kel was improving and even Adria had commented about it. Right before lunch the 5 always fought their duel. After the third time, Kel finally asked. During their ride after Brianne had gotten a question right, Kel got up the courage to ask.

"Hey, what's the thing you always do before lunch?" Liam began to answer but was cut off by Adria.

"It's called Malfini, it's a drill to simulate a real fight. You learn to trust your instincts and use your peripheral vision. It's hard to prepare for war but we are trying."

Kel wanted to ask more but decided against it.

Hours after then sun had set, Kel could see the outline of a castle, some sort of bird was on the highest point, the same bird that was on her companion's armor. The wall surrounding it was taller than the one at Mindelan and was a dark green color, almost black.

As they got closer Kel could soldiers guarding the wall, about half with the vibrant white of the rest of her group. All wore the black armor and held weapons in their hands as well as all over their body. They entered in by which seemed like a side entrance, like the one she had left by.

They unmounted and quietly moved through the night. Valerie led them to a stable where they cared for the mounts. Kel then followed Adria to a room where she laid down on the bed and slept. Not even unpacking or taking her clothes off.

The morning dawned bright and early, too early for Kel. The sun illuminated the room Kel had been left in. Slowly working out the kinks in her body Kel gets up and finds the reasoning for her awakening. The heavy curtains that drew a beautiful view hadn't been closed, thus inviting the sun to stream through her window.

Kel looked over her new quarters and smiled when she saw a bath. She hadn't had a proper once since she left home. She turns on the water and then quickly stripping, climbs into the tub. Her muscles relax in the warm water, and Kel soon begins to clean herself, staying in the water until all the warmth was gone and she was pink from scrubbing.

Scanning the room Kel finds that her belongings were stacked neatly at the edge of her bed. Changing into her cleanest clothes she makes her way to the door. Just as she was about to open the door, a woman rushes in carrying a roll a fabric and pins. Kel inwardly groans. She thought she had left behind the uncomfortable fittings. Behind the woman came two assistants with sewing baskets.

"Hello, my name is Bellatrix, Bella for short and my daughter said you need clothes," Kel noting the white hair and the badge on the woman's chest, she figured she could be trusted.

"Who's your daughter?" she looked too young to be Adria's mother. "Brianne and Zale are my children, I'm sorry for any damage they caused, internal and external."

Laughing, Kel relaxes. The fitting wasn't too bad, she never got pocked by the needle and by the end had 3 new pairs of clothes and promises to sew more. The noon bell rang and a chuckling Bella lead Kel to the mess hall.

 **I'm hoping the long chapter will sway you to give me mercy, I promise I won't abandon this story. Reviews are my best friend,**


	9. Chapter 9: Yon Lenmi

Chapter 9: Yon Lenmi

 **Hi!**

 **Anything you recognize isn't mine.**

Kel soon found why Bellatrix was laughing. Coming here was a quiet affair, eating was mostly in silence. Walking into the mess hall Kel's mouth dropped open. There were kids of all ages all over the room, yelling and jumping off the walls.

The room was divided into 3 parts. On one third of the room seemed to be recruits, all younger then Kel was, ranging from ages 7 to 9. Both girls and boys, in fact there were more girls than boys. There were people from all over the word. Kel could see more than 4 different races. There were the blue eyed pale skinned Scanrans, the tanned rough voiced Bazhir, Tortallan and the quite blacked faced Yamani she had grown up with most of her life.

The middle section was the strangest of all three, in Kel's opinion. All of them had white hair, Kel had a feeling it was a ritual of sorts. Ages ranged from 11 to adult. They quietly chatted among themselves, the younger kids more loudly than the adults, but were still quieter than the first table.

The last table was raised on a platform, not much higher than the other tables. Here were the teachers and leaders of the organization. Kel was surprised of finding Valerie in the center of it all with Adria to her left and Liam to her right.

What surprised Kel the most was the amount of people she could see. Every seat was taken. Two long tables made up one of the two main sections.

Everyone quieted down once Kel walked in, pushed by Bella, she walked to the head table.

Valerie got up and cleared her throat. She began to speak, after a second of silence.

"On our way back" she gestured to the travelers, "from an undisclosed location, we meet a young girl who was defending herself against a group of drunk bandits. She had disposed of most of them when one of the remaining bandits swung at her neck. I acted shooting him in the throat. Because of the way she handled herself I would like to introduce you to our newest recruit, Kel."

Kel was surprised to hear applause that followed that statement. Val motioned that Kel sit down and she looked around to find a spot. A girl motioned her over and Kel took a seat.

"Hi, my name is Sanna Albescu. I'm 9" The boy across from her waved and said "Hey, names Aron Beckert and this is my cousin Voski Beckert, but he likes to be called V. What's your name again, sorry I missed it."

Kel was surprised she thought everyone heard Valerie's speech. "It's Keladry, Kel Foster"

Aron then turned to V and whispers in his ear. V then, looked over to Kel and waves.

"What's up. Sorry about Aron he's… different." V say's. Aron swings is arm around to smack V on the arm. "How old are you? You look old for a recruit. I'm 11 so I can't judge, but still."

She again had been expecting this question and she told them a modified story.

"I had run away about a month ago, my parents weren't the nicest people. I was trying to get to Maren to find work. I lost my way and crossed into Scanra by accident. Bandits surrounded me one day. As Valerie said, they where drunk and couldn't get it thought their thick sculls that a girl could fight. I had knocked them all out but one and was about to give up when they saved me."

Once she was done with her story her three companions where staring at her. V's eyes she noticed were a bright green color, but his eyes aren't focused on her. His pupils where staring at some far away place.

In the center of the tables all sorts of food where pilled. Kel filled her plate and dug in to her food.

Once she had finished she looked over to the head table and saw Valerie motion to her. Kel said good bye to her new friends with a promise to meet later and walked up to the table.

Valerie told her "You will observe only for today, tomorrow I will start to train you. Kel you can't tell anyone I'm training you."

Kel nodded and went to find her friends. She found Aron first who was waiting for her outside the doors to the mess. They caught up with Sanna and V who had kept going.

Kel followed them to the training yards. She was amazed of the size of the yards. It was huge. They had gotten there before the teachers arrived.

A boy who looked to be the same age of her, with the white hair of a member, walked over. Following him where two trainees. One looked to be Scanran, the other could have from anywhere.

"Well look who is here, the new kid. We need to show her how we welcome newcomers"

V had an alarmed look on his face as did Sanna and Aron. Kel looked around checking if teachers where coming, people must still be eating she thought.

The two henchmen looked at him and almost growled,

"You want help, Evan" He shook his head saying "I could take her in my sleep"

The boy, Evan started to circle her, and drew is sword. Kel watching him carefully did the same.

Remembering what Valerie said about attacking, she waited for a second then moved to attack. He blocked her first original attack but barely dodged the second one. She followed up with another attack. After a minute everyone in the audience could tell she was playing with him. She finally put him out of his misery by performing a complicated maneuver that left his sword sticking from the ground a couple feet away. Kel rested her sword a couple inches way from his throat.

His goons started to move, then stopped once they saw that V, Sanna, and Aron had their weapons in hand. V carried a sword and had a long knife in the other hand. Aron held a Katana in one hand and a throwing knife in the other. Sanna held a bow in her hand and her other was on her quiver.

Teachers finally showed up and got peoples account of the duel. For the rest of the day Kel watched with interest there training. Just like with pages and squires half the day was practical the other was physical.

At the end of the day Kel followed Sanna down to the girl's dorm and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10: Nèf Lavi

Chapter 10: Nèf Lavi

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait**

 **I don't own Kel or any of the character you recognize. I do own Kiah, Copper, Liam, Adira, Brianne, Valerie, and Zale, Sanna, Aron, and V.**

 **Double digits! Yay**

 **Thanks to JabberwockyM for following this it means a lot to me.**

Kel woke to the sound of a horn. Everyone around her was scrambling to get dressed. Last night she was so tired that we hadn't noticed how many other girls there were. Almost every bed was taken. The room was laid out similarly to an army barrack.

Along three of the walls were bunk beds, the fourth held the door and bookshelves. The room had 21 bunk beds, in total, 8 on two of the walls and 5 on the wall parallel to the door. Sanna jumped down from the bed above Kel's and started getting ready.

Following the younger girls lead, Kel found her pack and grabbed one of the new clothes Bella had made for her. Once both her and Sanna finished they raced to the mess hall.

Kel was just content to listen to V, Sanna, and Aron bicker and talk. The three were close, and it seemed they'd known each other for years. After a quick breakfast, Kel told the others that she had to train separately, since she was so far behind, which was half true.

Sanna and Aron seemed to believe her, but V still looked suspicious but stayed silent. Kel was unsure where to go so she just walked in opposite direction her friends did.

Kel soon was lost and had no idea where Valerie wanted her to go. Hoping that Valerie could find her she continued to walk. Finally, she saw a door she thought she recognized she opened it. Sighing when she walked into the library, Kel thought she could just wait here. Leaving the door open, Kel walked over to a shelve and picked up a book on old fighting techniques.

Kel was so focused on her book that she didn't notice when Valerie walked in. She jumped when Val's hand touched her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you heard me come in." Valerie's voice made Kel remember.

Kel looked up and said "I'm sorry, I didn't know where we were going to meet and then I got lost and ended up here. I thought that it would be easier to find me if I was in one spot. I should have asked, or come to you during breakfast…"

"Kel it's fine, it's my fault too. I forgot you don't know your way around yet" Val interrupted. "Well since it's almost lunch, we will train after lunch and I'll give you a tour now."

Nodding Kel stood up to return the book, then stopped when Val held her back.

"You seemed really into the book, why don't you keep it. You could learn a few things from it." Kel surprised said "Thanks."

Valerie leads her out of the library and gave her the tour. They stopped by the armory, classrooms, and the stables where Kel said hi to Kiah and Copper and meet Valerie's horse Sloe. Copper missing his mistress followed behind Kel.

Before they walked in Valerie told Kel to meet her in the armory after lunch. They reached the mess hall just in time for lunch. Kel walked in first, while Val used a back entrance.

Lunch was a calmer affair as they had spent the entire morning doing drills and fighting. Although they perked up once they saw Copper behind her. They spent a good 10 minutes petting and feeding him.

Kel soon found out that Aron was, according to Sanna horrible with a bow. Sanna was horrible with throwing knives and stars. V and Kel were content to just stay out of it. Sanna and Aron acted more and more like siblings by the minute.

While Aron and Sanna were arguing, V asked her simple questions. Did she have siblings, what was her favorite weapon, favorite color? Kel responded as well as she could, reminding herself that a country girl wouldn't have held a glaive in their life.

Once everyone had eaten Kel made her way to the armory. Valerie wasn't there yet so Kel explored. She hadn't had time to look during the tour and was speechless at the number of different weapons she saw. Bow and arrows, katanas, longswords, throwing stars, knives, halberds, lances, axes, spears and she even saw a glaive or two.

Valerie ran in before she could explore further. "Got caught up by a trainee, did you bring your weapons." Kel shook her head, "I came right here after lunch."

"It's okay, I wanted to stop by your room anyways. Run there and come back with weapons and everything you own." Kel ran off to get her stuff. She returned minutes later with everything she owned. Copper trailing behind faithfully.

"Okay, so I know you have at least 3 pairs of training clothes. What else do you have?" Kel pulled out the clothes she had brought with her. She had a total of 6 shirts and 7 pants, 5 gold nobles, 11 silver nobles and 20 coppers. If Valerie was surprised about the money she didn't show it. Kel had a bow and 10 arrows, a good hunting knife, her sword and a throwing star her mother had gifted to her.

Valerie nodded at her weapons then started to walk towards the wall that held the feather-light armor. Kel followed and was handed a suit of armor and was told to put it on. She put it on, surprised at the comfortableness and mobility it aloud. Hers was identical to those of her fellow trainees with a white band on the right bicep.

It fit perfectly. Valerie then handed Kel her sword with a black scabbard. She strapped it onto her belt. Val then handed her the knife and star, which fit perfectly in two of the thousand spots for hidden weapons. Valerie then started handing her equipment, more arrows, made from Griffin and stormwing feathers, along with a couple that where weirdly weighted and/or shaped.

By the time they were done, the armor weighed a little bit more but still was lighter than the stuff knights had to wear. Kel was amazed at how many pockets and places to put weapons there where.

Valerie then turned to Kel, "Now I know this seems like a lot, but for the next 2 weeks you will wear this whenever you aren't sleeping. After that, you will just have to train in this. If you aren't used to its weight it can slow you down in a fight. Now…"

The next hour was spent working with the new weapons and learning how to use them and quickly get them free. The hour after that was sword work leaving Kel exhausted. Valerie told her to meet her right after breakfast in the library for lessons. She would have two hours after dinner to herself and her friends.

They arrived too dinner early, only a couple people where there, no trainees. Copper sat right at Kel's feet. Sanna, V, and Aron soon joined her. Aron noticing her tired face and gear smiled and said "The first week is the worst, I got lucky and V and I had to deal with it together, but all by yourself. Good luck." Sanna laughs and looked longingly at the arrows on Kel's shoulder she distracted them with questions about training and what is the best and worst parts.

Kel spent her free time reading the book she borrowed, another horn sounded calling lights out.

 **See you later. I hope to get a new chapter up soon. Again, sorry for the long wait**


	11. Chapter 11: Avèg

Chapter 11: Avèg

 **I'm Alive!**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait, track just started up and haven't found time to write.**

 **I don't own the Protector of the Small series**

The next two weeks followed a pattern. Kel spent the morning in the library learning all sorts of stuff. Old training techniques, history, map making, mathematics and more. Val joined her for the last hour where she was quizzed on her knowledge and answered any question she had. After the first week her muscles where used to the armor she wore. By the time the two weeks where up, it felt weird to wear her normal clothes.

Kel's relationship with V, Aron and Sanna bloomed ever since that first night. They spoke about anything, from training to would you rather. Kel hated keeping her training from them but trusted Valerie's opinion. Her friends questioned were she went, and when asked, Kel told them she needed help catching up with the rest of them.

The first break in her schedule was a moth in to her training, Val wasn't there, so she joined the trainees in their practice. She was nervous, she hadn't been to a session since her first day. She was unsure what to expect, since her memory was a little blurry of what they had done the first day.

She walked with her friends to the training yards after a light breakfast. She took her time putting on her gear, trying to cover her nervous feelings. She walked out of the changing room just as the lesson was about to start. Today they would be doing target practice, they could use anything, throwing stars, knives, bow and arrow, spear. Kel and her friends found an empty target and started to practice.

Sanna was amazing with her bow and arrows and could hit a bullseye from almost anywhere. Aron was similarly good with knives and throwing stars. V on the other hand couldn't seem to hit the target for the life of him. He just couldn't seem to aim. On every throw her threw it passed the target, only hitting it on occasion by pure luck. Kel had to hold back reminding herself that she was supposed to below average. She _'tried'_ stars, knives and the bow and arrow. She hit the target mostly every time but making sure it hit the outer rim. Letting not one get close to the bullseye, even though she was as good as if not better than most of the trainees.

Half way through the morning session, they changed drills now moving on to, one on one, sword duels. It was set up in a tournament fashion, the winners moving on while the losers sat of the watch. Kel was paired with one of the younger trainees, he looked to be about 9. They bowed and Kel immediately attacking. She had decided beforehand that she wouldn't hold back if they dueled. Kel quickly won, disarming the kid in less than a minute.

Her next opponent was an older trainee. She was about 5 inches shorter than Kel but was stockier. This duel lasted longer than the last one did but Kel won in the end. The next couple duels where similar. Finally, it was down to the final four. Kel was surprised to see that V was in the top 4 but quickly covered it up. She was up against, to her surprise Zale. V was up against an older member. They bowed, and the duel began. Kel knew that she had faster than Zale did, but her was left handed and had more training. Kel battered swing after swing on his right side knowing it was weaker than his left. Kel than swung to his right than quickly and pretended to change directions. Zale falling for the trick hurried to protect his left side. Kel's sword quickly found Zale's throat before he knew what was going on. He surrendered and Kel looked over to see V with a big grin on his face.

Kel sighed, she really didn't was to duel her friend, but knew she didn't have a choice. Kel set up and readied herself. She unconsciously controlled her breathing, so it was little more than a whisper. Once they got the go from the instructor, Kel decided that she wouldn't hold back. Her steps made little to no sound, as she moved closer to the almost immobile boy. Kel was confused, why wasn't he attacking. His eyes where still staring at where she used to be. It was almost like he couldn't see her.

Then the final puzzle piece flew into place. V couldn't see. It would explain his horrible aim, his unfocused eye staring off into space. Everything that had made no sense seconds earlier suddenly make sense. Kel was unsure how to continue. She couldn't just stand here. Who else knew, the teachers had to know but what about Sanna. Kel knew she had to end this quickly. She stepped on a nearby branch and V's eyes snapped to the sound confirming her suspicions. Kel made her steps audible again and stopped controlling her breathing. Kel was going to make this as fair of a fight as she could. V moved seconds after the twig snapped. Kel easily blocked his attack and started making her own. She was at first worried that he wouldn't block them, but her worry was in vain as he easily blocked all her initial attacks. Once confident with his blocking skills, Kel began to fight for real. After an intense battle, Kel's sword found its way to V's neck.

The applause that followed was crazy loud. V and Kel shook hands and left to clean up. Before parting ways, Kel asked to talk to V after lunch. V agreed and left to shower.

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **Comment if you have any suggestions, plot, characters, or even advise is helpful**

 **Peace Out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Dekouvèt

**Chapter 12: Dekouvèt**

 **I am sooooooo sorry, I haven't posted a new chapter in almost 2 months!**

 **I have no good excuse, I lost track of time and was distracted with the end of school and then with going to Colorado for a week.**

 **Thanks to anyone still reading this.**

 **If you want a disclaimer look in the 1st chapter**

After they finished lunch Kel took V to the armory where she knew no one was around. Making sure V was looking at her she said, "How long have you not been able to see"

Barely concealed shock flittered across his face. "I have no idea what you are talking about" he stated. Kel slowly moved so that she was standing 3 feet to the left, not making any noise. V was still staring at where she used to be. "V stop pretending I don't know! You didn't even react when I moved a second ago. When I first meet you were staring behind me, when we fought you had no idea where I was because you couldn't hear me."

V stood still, he made no move to deny his blindness. After a tense minute he finally spoke. "Ever since I was young, I was in a fire and part of the roof fell and hit me in the back of the head. I was lucky to escape with my life. Aron helped me learn to cope. I loved to spend all day in the library and just read, after that I could never read again. I was in a bad place for a while. He helped me threw it, my parents were morning the loss of my brother to even bother about me. Me and Aron ran away soon after. We like you wanted to learn to fight we wandered around acing about, we did random jobs. Mostly Aron though since I couldn't do any hard jobs. After a while there was rumors of a warrior with white hair who was coming to the town we where staying in at the time to help with the bandits nearby. When he came into town to get a place to stay we kind of followed him until he let us come with him. I meet Valerie as soon as we got here telling her about my problem. She and Adria trained me privately until I could hold my own. I still never could do archery or anything that involves a target. I stick with mostly my sword and long knife."

Kel said nothing during the whole story, when he finished she stepped forward and hugged him. Knowing an apology wouldn't help she just held him. "Thanks for telling me, who else knows?"

He sighed, "Val, Adria, Aron, I never told Sanna, but I think she knows, the teachers, and anyone Val told."

"You are an amazing fighter V, you are one of the best fighters here and blind! I'm jealous at your ability" Kel exclaimed

V blushed. Suddenly the loud bell ran signaling the end of lunch. They both jumped surprise of how time flew. "Oh no, I don't know where I supposed to go!" Kel said with a worried look on her face. V grabbed her hand and ran out of the armory. "You know where the library is right" at Kel's nod he continued its right down the hall is where our first class is."

They made it just as the teacher started to speak about the Bazhir and their history. Aron looked worriedly at his cousin who was now paying attention to the teacher. He shot a questioning look at Kel who just whispered _later_. After the lesson the four friends walked into their next class.

By the time the day was over Aron and Sanna where both looking like they were going crazy. They made it to dinner when Aron finally asked the question that they had been anticipating since they got to class. V simply said, "She knows." Aron automatically knew what he was referring to. Sanna on the other hand took a second, pointing at her eyes. Aron only nodded.

"It wasn't too hard to tell if you aren't looking though you would never know. I just knew there was something unique about him." Kel answered the unasked question.

After that the four where rarely seen apart, except when Kel was training with Val.

A month passed quickly and Kel was improving in leaps and bounds. She could now last 15 minutes against Val which was a huge improvement from not even a minute. She could hit the bullseye with mostly any weapon. She finally got Valerie to let her 'try' the glaive. She was a 'natural'. Kel had greatly missed the feel of the solid wood beneath her hands. After that one day she occasionally joined the rest of the trainees, whenever Val was out on business.

One day she headed out to the woods where they practiced finding Adria sitting on a log. Kel looked at her confused. Adria looked over a her and raised her sword in question. "Let's see how much you have improved?"

Kel started to stretch slowly as Valerie showed her, relaxing her muscles, and hopefully preventing any injuries. After a short warm up she stood up and got in a ready position. They started quickly. Adria was fast and skilled but not as good as Val. Movements that had been drilled into her by Val where instinctual and effortless. Her pace increasing as the duel became more ferocious as Adria tested her. It ended with a block too late and sword found neck.

"I yield" Kel said as was customary.

"You have greatly improved" Kel bowed recognizing the compliment.

After about a half a year later, Kel had beat Valerie twice in all the duels they had, had. Every loss made Kel more determined to learn. Time flew and before she knew it she was turning 12. Her hair had been dyed ½ white a couple months ago, she found that when you became a full member your full head was dyed. _The Light in the Shadow._

She had finally told her friends about her past, refusing _Lord_ Wyldon and her nobility status, and her training with permission from Valerie. They were jealous and a little upset at first, she hadn't told them, but they couldn't stay mad at her. Her friendship with V had bloomed, they spent many nights speaking about their pasts and the tragedies.

Kel spilled her fears about her parents and how they dealt with her leaving. V told her stories of his youngest sister, who was the only reason he had stayed there as long as he had he had. It was obvious he had loved her and missed her to death.

 **I hope to get another chapter up by Monday, but if not sometime next week.**

 **I love you all**

 **Adios!**


	13. Chapter 13: Premye Misyon

Chapter 13: Remye Misyon

 **Hey to anyone still reading this thanks**

 **Not mine**

The next year of Kel's life was the hardest she had ever had, but it was worth it. She now could beat almost anyone in a duel. Val was still a challenge and she could only beat her about half of the time. Her muscles where almost never tired now used to the intense practice. Kel and Brianne meet up frequently to work with a glaive. Ever since Val let her 'try' it she had never spent a day without it, having missed the feel of it.

Her lessons with Val had become less and less lessons and more like competitions. Val seemed to love to let go, she always seemed tense before their lessons. She had a lost of pressure on her. Their daily duels and fights seemed to relive some of that stress. They fought with swords, knifes, ad hand to hand combat. At least once a week they went on rides with Kiah and Valerie's horse, Hunter.

Kel's hair was now about half way down her back. She was glad to have kept it long. Sanna helped her with it every day, braiding it so it didn't bother her. Kel over the years had learned to braid her own hair, but Sanna and her did each other, since it was easier

Sanna, V, and Aron frequently were found practicing together. They all had been given the afternoon off, having passed all the tests needed to become a member. They spent those evenings in the library, practice courts or just in the woods hanging out. Often enough they ended up dueling as group. V and Kel on opposite groups of course. They never did it with live weapons, or un-magicked blades.

Kel and her friends were weeks away from becoming full members. Kel was 13, turning 14 in the summer, V was the same age turning 14 a month later than her. Aron was younger than his cousin by four months but still 13, Sanna on the other hand was the youngest just having turned 12.

On Kel's twelfth birthday she received a new sword from Valerie, it was a black blade with an even darker handle, with silver adornments, and a white pearl set into the pommel. Her friends gave her various small weapons and, books but the second-best present was the one from Zale and Brianne. She hadn't been expecting anything, so it had been a surprise. A beautiful glaive. The wood was a dark red was seamless the blade was shinny silver. She had almost cried.

Her thirteenth had been much the same receiving weapon holders and new saddle and more little gifts. V loathed his birthday as did Aron, Sanna said it was a family thing. Kel tried to comply with their request of no gifts but couldn't. She got them both a knife. V's made from ivory while Aron's out of a tempered steel, with a blue sheen to it.

It had been over 3 years since Kel had met her friends and would have never changed it for the world. She knew she was a lot better than she would have been if she had become a knight. Her only regret was her parents. She hadn't seen them in over 3 and a half years. Had they returned to the Islands, where the still in Corus.

The weeks soon passed, and they were ready. The ritual was simple. They were given a new suit of armor without a white armband, their hair was dyed white, and then they where given a mission. As Valerie and the teachers had noticed the strong friendship between the four they where all sent to a village near by to help with bandits that had been attacking the coast.

They packed light, as they had been taught, bringing the bare necessities. V and Kel brought 2 swords while Sanna and Aron grabbed only one. Sanna had her bow and arrows on her back as did Kel. V and Aron brought extra knifes, both long, short and throwing, in Aron's case. They all brought a long weapon, glaive or spear.

Once they were all packed they saddled up and rode out. Liam and one of their instructors came with to supervise. They spoke little on the ride, content with the silence. It would take about a week to reach the town as it was closer to the borer. As they traveled they still practiced as kept their skills. Sanna and Kel hunted every day for game while Aron and Liam fished. V and their instructor, Iah cooked.

When they got there, they received questioning looks with their white hair. That night they spent at an Inn. They took turns taking baths to clean the grime that had been collecting for almost a week. The bandits weren't supposed to attack until at least the next week. They had been attacking every village from near the capital to a town ten leagues away.

Aron and Liam frequented a pub down the street to see if there was any news. Kel and Sanna went and helped cook but found no interesting gossip. Midway into the week the group went to see the towns leader. They explained the situation to him, saying they were here from the King to help protect the village. He believed them, especially with the papers Liam had.

Finally, after waiting almost a week, the bandits stroke. They were slow and uncoordinated. They had no visible leader and seemed to attack randomly. The battle was over quickly, they hadn't expected to find fighters. With no idea what to do with her captive she binds him with the rope given to her for that exact purpose. She waited quietly while her friends and the small group of fighters from the village finished fighting with captives of their own. After a short while everyone was tough with very few casualties on their side. Kel had a scratch on the side o her arm that was bleeding freely but was uninjured otherwise. Her friends were mostly unhurt sporting a couple cuts as well.

The return to the headquarters was relaxed and less tense than the one coming. They joked around, Aron uselessly tried to hunt with a bow and arrow, all he did was scare all the game away from the surrounding area. Kel on the other hand got trounced in hand-to-hand combat by Sanna. Kel was even more bruised and tired after those 10 minutes that in the fight with the bandits. She would never be able to live this down, beaten by someone almost 3 years younger than her, but that was okay. The smile of Sanna's face was worth every minute of pain.

 **Please give me ideas!**

 **I have a rough idea of were this is going but I would love your input, even if it just is one sentence.**

 **Sorry for the huge time skip, didn't have any ideas for that time.**

 **Love you all**

 **Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14: Pral Tounen

Chapter 14: Pral Tounen

 **Hey hope you like it**

 **The extra long chapter is for the long break.**

Kel's life had settled into a rhythm. Wake up in her new room with Sanna; they had been given it upon completion of their first mission, stretch, go for a run around the camp, eat breakfast, help with cleaning the dishes and tables, then spend the morning or helping some of the younger recruits with training. Kel found she was patient and rarely lost her temper. She specialized with sword and glaive work but could help with mostly anything. She spent the evenings with her friends and Cooper.

The dog had been pissed at being left behind for the first mission. Kel was slowly earning the dogs trust back. The puppy was no longer a puppy. He had grown over the years and now was about 2 feet tall. Copper had thrived with the Shadow Hawk. Everyone loved him and knew not to mess with him. He had taken to following Kel and her friends around as if to prevent them from leaving without him.

One day when Kel was practicing with Brianne, they met up every day after lunch, that they weren't on a mission, young trainee came over to watch the two of them practice. Both so absorbed in the drill that they didn't relies they had company. After the drill was completed Kel and Brianne bowed and looked at their company.

The young girl had blond hair died half white. Looking nervous the girl spoke, "I was told that Kel could be found here?"

Kel nodded the girl continued, "Adria wanted me to find you and tell you to find your other friends and meet her in Valerie's office, as soon as possible."

"Thanks, I be there." Kel ran off. She first went to her room to put her glaive away and to change her outfit, Sanna was quickly found in the library. V and Aron stuck together and where found talking in the cafeteria helping with dishes and tables.

Quickly making their way to Val's office Kel knocked. Hearing Adria call out, they walked in.

Val's office was plain, a wooden room with a desk and three chairs. Val and Adria occupied two of the chairs facing the other chair. This person had long black hair and wasn't one of the Shadow Hawks. Coming to stand behind Valerie and Adria Kel sent a questioning look at Val.

"V, Aron, Sanna, and Kel I want to introduce you to your new mission. This is Haname, she is employed in the service of one of the Yamani princesses. Her and her employer are traveling here for an engagement to the prince of Tortall, as you know, Roald VI of Conté, and want extra insurance. Your job is to make sure the Princess comes to no harm while in Tortall and the engagement goes smoothly."

Kel was shocked, she knew she couldn't disappear forever. She could never escape her past. Her shock was mirrored by her companions who knew of her past and her anger at the King.

Val continued obliviously not realizing the inner struggle Kel and her friends were going through. "This will last for as long as they feel like your needed. You will spend the next six months learning Yamani, Kel as you already know it will help, and the Tortallan and Yamani customs from Haname in the Yamani Islands. There you will meet the princess and her ladies-in-waiting, one of which is Haname. Then you will travel with the delegation back to Tortall, as special warriors known as The Elikopte, trained in secret to protect royalty. During those six months you will create backstories, families, friends, lovers, new names. You will live your lies. I don't need to tell you to be careful."

Sanna and Aron nodded and shook hands with Haname. Kel was still frozen with shock. V on the other hand was looking at Valerie.

"Does she know?" he asked bluntly. Adria understanding the hidden meaning of the question nodded, "she had to, she would have found out anyway" Haname nodded and headed towards the door, "I will meet the four of you on the practice courts tomorrow to test you, if you pass you will come with me to the Yamani Islands." Valerie nodded and dismissed her with a slight bow. Haname left shutting the door before Kel could react.

Valerie then looked over at Kel than back to V. "Copper will be V's 'guide dog', and one of you is to be with him at all times we don't know these people and frankly I don't trust them much, I've heard of the mistreatment of woman in that country, so stick together especially Kel and Sanna. Trust each other, and please don't kill each other, looking pointily at Sanna and Aron. Goddess bless you, and good luck. See you in the morning."

V and Sanna where the first two to make any move to the door slowly followed by Aron and Kel.

As soon they were out of hearing range of Val's office Kel croaked "My room" before running off. Sanna held Aron back, letting Kel run ahead, knowing she needed a little space. V lucky understood, knowing from experience, he could never return 'home', he had a new home now.

They took their time getting back to Sanna's room. When they got there Kel was laying on the bed muttering to herself in Yamani. Sanna slowly sat down on Kel's bed motioning V and Aron to hers.

"K…Kel" Sanna started not wanting to send her friend into tears again. "D…do you want to talk about it?"

"NO! I want it all to just go away. I have a good life with a new family, and now she wants me to go back, to where it got screwed up it the first place! To go to the one place, I promised myself I'd never go! To help an engagement to the son of the man I hate! Why didn't have to be Tortall!? I know we are in it now, but it's one thing to live here and another to meet the king himself! I don't think I could hold my temper around the man!"

Before Kel could go on further V cut in, "Without his decision, we never would have meet each other. I call it an amazing choice, his actions caused you to come here and meet us. I call that a win." Sanna and Aron nodded along

Aron added "You should be thankful for his actions, not mad. Yes, it was unjust to place you on probation, but you can fight better now than you could if you had become a knight, and in a shorter time too. You always said you missed you parents, you can see them again. You have a second chance."

Sanna then said, "You don't have to tell the king who you are, you can become someone completely different. He has never meet you, so he won't recognize you. We can tell your parents and no one else."

At that suggestion Kel finally sat up, "No. I want him to see what he lost. Thanks for listening, you're the best."

Aron then broke the moment by declaring, "Yes we are!" That then caused V to elbow him in the face.

"Ow! That was my face!"

"Sorry, thought that was your chest"

"How are you that far off!"

Kel and Sanna broke out laughing. Moments later V and Aron followed suit.

The next day dawned bright and early as usual. They met up for breakfast then headed down to the practice courts, before anyone else. Haname was waiting for them. The group was wearing their armor and weapons. Kel bowed, motioning to her friends to do the same.

"If we are to work together, you can ignore bowing." Kel and her friend nodded.

"Now, I know from Valerie and Adria that all of you are proficient with swords, but Kel and V are the best, while Sanna prefers bow and arrow, and Aron long knives. Can you show me? V and Kel can duel. And Sanna and Aron go to a target."

They did was they were told. Kel and V started to duel, and Sanna took her bow out and went to a target. Aron did the same with his knifes. When V was disarmed he flipped backwards to give himself as second to grab his second sword. Kel was disarmed a minute later when she blocked a second later and V was able to twist her sword out of her hand. Kel then did the same gave herself some room and took out her second sword. Sanna and Aron where hitting the bullseye every time. Not wanting to break their arrows or knives stopped. Haname then had them duel. The duels ended within seconds of each other. Aron pulling off a complicated move that disarmed Sanna, Kel forcing V into a corner. Haname looked at them with appreciation.

"Good work. Pack and I'll see you out here after dinner. Say your goodbyes, because we leave tomorrow bright and early, before breakfast, we will eat on the road. We need to make it to the coast by next week, to catch a boat."

The rest of the day was filled with goodbyes and packing. The evening was like the morning with Haname telling them what to practice and them doing it.

After she found out Kel could fight with a glaive she offered to duel. Kel ran to her room to grab it, then to the armory to grab Haname one. Haname then spent five minutes admiring Kel's glaive and the expert craftmanship. Kel warmed up using a new pattern dance she and Brianne had created.

Haname stared at her incredulity, then shook her head and started to warm up. They then started to twirl around each other, trusting the other. It was an art, when it finally ended, both women where panting and had smiles on their faces.

"Great fight!"

"I haven't had a duel that long in forever"

Haname nodded and said "You guys will work, I have no doubt you can protect yourselves and others. I'll see you in the morning." Then walked out.

The four meet up in the library as planed then with their bags and Copper in tow walked out to the sables to saddle their horses and pack the pack horses.

Kiah was happy to see her mistress again. Kel had bought a side pouch that Cooper could climb into if he got tired at added it to the saddle. Placing her stuff of the pack horse assigned to her, Kel jumped on to Kiah and rode out to the courts. Sanna was already there, Aron was helping V get his stuff together.

V was surprisingly amazing at horse riding and fighting, despite his blindness. He just had a feel for horses and could understand them. Kel on the other hand, was glad she had Kiah as any other horse might throw her.

When the rest of the group was ready to go they set off. Sanna handing them their breakfast, as she oversaw the food. Sanna and Kel were friends with the cooking staff and could easily get food whenever they needed it.

They didn't stop for lunch, eating in the saddle. The group didn't stop until the sun was way below the tree line.

Haname set up camp while Sanna and Aron went hunting and fishing respectfully and caught a squirrel and 4 fish. Kel cooked while V cleaned the dishes. Kel then curled in the tent she shared with Sanna and Haname. Copper following her, Aron took the first watch, promising Sanna to wake her up when he got tired.

While most of their group was asleep, Kel lay awake contemplating her future.

 **So, I just realized that I have been spelling Kel's dog name wrong. He's name is Copper, not Cooper. Sorry, I think I fixed all the mistakes, if you find any let me know.**

 **Happy early 4th of July! To any readers in the U.S.A.**

 **Love you!**

 **Tschüss**


	15. Chapter 15: Nouvo Ansyen Zanmi

Chapter 15: Nouvo Ansyen Zanmi

 **I'm horrible with consistently updating and I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer in chapter 1**

The next morning followed the pattern of the day previous, although they set up camp earlier in the day, so they could practice. Sanna went hunting, V and Aron dulled, while Kel and Haname practiced glaive work.

They eat quickly and Haname began to teach them Yamani. Kel helped Sanna and V when they needed help, but Aron picked it up quite quickly. The next week was a combination of riding and teaching Sanna, V, and Aron a crash course of the Yamani Islands.

They also created new identities, Kel became Ria, a young country girl from the islands, one parent was Yamani the other Tortallan, which would explain her looks. Sanna become Veronica, Nica for short. Nica's parents died when she was young and Kel's family had taken her in. She was Tortallan, Kel had met her when she had gone to visit Tortall.

V and Aron were brothers whose never knew their father, and their mom was a permanent residence with the healers. She was crazy, the loss of their father was too much. Aron was Farren, and V was Lo.

All of them kept their last names, and Kel used Foster.

By the time they reached Blue Harbor, everyone knew their backstories like they were their own. Kel's friends knew basic, conversational, Yamani, and hopefully wouldn't insult someone on accident.

Copper also was tired of traveling, traveling more on Kiah then at the beginning.

The group stayed a day in Blue Harbor, waiting for a ship to come in form the Yamani Islands. Kel and Haname went shopping, knowing it would be a while until they would be in Tortall again, and exchanged their money for Yamani coin. V, Aron, and Sanna worked on their Yamani. Kel bought them all notebooks charmed to only open to them, to write anything down.

The boat ride made Sanna and V sick. Kel and Haname where used to the swaying of the boat. To Kel it was relaxing the roaring back and forth. Aron didn't feel sick but didn't enjoy the trip. V threw up twice on the first day.

The healer said it was because of his blindness that V was reacting so badly. His balanced was so greatly affected. H

e stayed below deck for most of the trip. Aron stayed with him. Sanna although sick loved the feeling of the water spray on her face. So was on deck as often as she could, saying it made her feel better. Kel helped with various tasks, as her friends were in no condition to help, even though V insisted he was, Kel forced him to rest. It took three days to get to the main island. As they were on a magic powered boat the trip was a quick one.

The sun was just setting as they docked. Luckily, they didn't have to travel far as they had docked near the palace. Haname lead them to their rooms and left them to unpack telling them to find her in the library when they finished unpacking. They each had their own room, that connected into a common room and 2 bathrooms. Kel's room was an overlooking a beautiful garden. The walls where made of a mixture of stone and thick paper. Kel knew they were to meet the Princess today, and maybe the emperor, so put on a silk kimono and told Sanna to do the same. The boys put on nice clothes and meet the girls in the common room. Kel gave them a quick lesson on proper Yamani bowing.

They then left to meet Haname in the library. Haname was reading a book when the group arrived. She stood and looked them over nodding her approval. Focusing her attention to Kel,

"Do they know the bows and proper greetings?" she asked

Nodding Kel replied "They know the basics."

Haname then had them show her and approved.

"Kel will do most of the talking, if you are asked a question and don't understand Kel will translate. You will then nod and reply to Kel in Tortallan she will then reply in Yamani, they have been informed of your basic Yamani and will understand. You will be meeting the Yamani emperor, Princess Shinkokami and one of her lady's in waiting Yukimi noh Daiomoru. Bow to the emperor first, hold it for at 30 seconds then bow to the Princess for 10 seconds, then incline your head to Yukimi." Haname said.

Kel nodded then asked, "Will you excuse me for a minute I must use the restroom?" she left before Haname could say anything.

Sanna knowing that Kel had just used the bathroom followed right behind, seconds later both boys followed.

They found Kel pacing in her room, running her hand threw her hair, saying

"No, no, no, not yet, I can't go she'll recognize me in a heartbeat. No, I can't… I can't go"

V stepped in front of her, Sanna grabbed her hands, and Aron guided her to the bed, having her sit down. V sat down in front of her and said,

"Kel tell us what is wrong." Kel started to protest when V interrupted her, "And don't say its nothing. You don't pace your room for no reason or run out on a mission."

Kel's shoulders slumped, "When I was younger I had a friend I used to practice my glaive work with, her name was Yukimi, but she always had us call her Yuki. As soon as I walk in that room, she'd recognize me. If I go in there I lose any chance of living this life."

Aron nodded and replied "We can talk to Haname about setting up a private meeting beforehand, saying you lived here when you were younger and had a friend by the same name, and want to reunite with her if it is. Have her say Kel a friend from Tortall wants to meet up. If she is who you think she is she will know who she is talking about."

V and Sanna nodded and Sanna ran out yelling, "I'll do that now!"

Sanna returned a couple minutes later with Haname in tow. "Yukimi will see you now. She is in the west practice courts" Kel nervously smiled and took V's hand to help him up.

She determinedly spoke. "I need to do this alone, I'll see you guys at dinner"

Haname placed a hand on Kel's shoulder "I hope it's her, we will see you at dinner"

Kel ran off to find her friend. Slightly panting as she got to the courts as it was across the palace. Standing waiting for her where two young women, in the shadows of a pillar.

Kel timidly spoke "Yuki?"

One of the figures stepped forward. Kel's heart leaped as she ran to great her friend. The second woman stepped out of the shadows and Kel was in shock, wearing the silks of a princess was her old friend Cricket.

"Cricket?" Kel asked, she nodded and the two embraced. Yuki stepped back and said in what was supposed to be an official voice, "May I present Her Imperial Highness Princess Shinkokami." Shinko was barely containing her laughter.

Kel took a step back. "Princess Shinkokami" she repeated in shock. "I'm supposed to guard Princess Shinkokami, how is this possible… no, I must be dreaming, this isn't happening." She muttered to herself.

Yuki and Shinko stepped closer to Kel and asked, "What are you on about, Kel?"

Kel started to pace, "I'll tell you the short version of the story. I ran away after I got a rejection letter from the palace, basically" Yuki and Shinko knew about her dream of being a knight. "I found people who were willing to teach me, meet friends and a new family, they send us on missions to help people. My friends and I got assigned to guard the Yamani Princess headed to Tortall for an engagement, Princess Shinkokami, I didn't think about the name twice. I didn't even know you were royalty! We will talk about that part later. Until I heard Yuki's name I thought that no one would have to know I spent most of my childhood here"

Shinko nodded and spoke "I didn't know." She stepped forward and hugged the young woman in front of her. When she was released by Shinko, Yuki hugged her again.

The three women were surprised when a servant came out to get them for dinner. They had been so caught up with catching up with each other, they had lost track of the time. After extracting a promise from Kel to join their morning glaive practice sessions the group left.

Shinko lead the way with Yuki and Kel following. They reached the dinning pavilion just in time, the first course was being served. Kel went to sit with her friends and Haname with Yuki following her while Shinko went up to the head table. Kel introduced her friends to Yuki.

Dinner went quickly with no major mishaps. They returned to their rooms, Sanna wanted to hear all about the meeting but Kel was so tired all she could to was undress, place a night shirt on and fall into her bed. Sanna luckily didn't press it.

 **I'm sorry for the non-consistent updates. I will hopefully have something up either late this weekend or next week.**

 **Guten Tag!**


	16. Chapter 16: Lavi

Chapter 16: Lavi

 **Thanks, so much to the person who followed this story it means the world to me! Shadowfire27 you are amazing!**

 **I suck at updating regularly and I am sorry.**

When they speak Yamani _[Kel]_ – italicized

Kel spent the next morning explaining to her friends why had happened the night before. After answering all their questions, mostly Sanna's though. Not wanting to be late to the practice session Kel left, to Sanna's displeasure. They rarely saw this side of Kel and Sanna hated not knowing what to do.

Kel made it with plenty of time to spare. Yuki and Shinko and Haname hadn't even gotten there yet. Kel remembered some of the people form her time. She knew that most couldn't recognized her. She had changed so much that many people might not recognize her. Shinko and Yuki beating the only two she knew who would recognize her.

When they got their Kel was introduced to the group, by Haname as part of the princess's delegation. Kel was paired off with as Shinko and Yuki had already paired up. They all warmed up with a simple pattern dance. After they had all warmed up they began to spar.

There was about twenty women practicing with them. And there were more coming to join in. Once Kel and Haname finished their duel, Kel went to find a new partner. She found an older woman who Kel didn't recognize. After about an hour with the ladies Kel had to excuse herself as she needed to get ready for the banquet that night and still needed to help her friends.

As soon as Kel entered the room she saw a problem. Leaving her friends by themselves was a bad idea. She was surprised that they were still in the room and hadn't trashed it yet. Aron and Sanna although friends had fight about anything, they asked more like siblings then Aron and V did. They were cousins but the closest thing each other had to a sibling.

Aron and Sanna were yelling at each other about who knows what. While V was blindly looking for a pillow to throw at the two. By the numerus pillows scattered around the room her had already succeeded, but most likely missed. The door opening caused the two bickerers to pause for a moment. They then seeing who it was continued to yell at each other. She saw Copper was hiding under the coach. Kel walked over to V and asked,

"How long have they been yelling at each other?"

"They started about half an hour after you left. I don't even know what they are fighting about. I was tempted to leave but knew you would be back soon. Please make it stop!"

Kel ran to her friends and tackled Aron, causing his voice to crack.

"WHY DID YOU ^KEL^!"

V who could just hear his cousins' reactions was rolling around on the floor laughing Sanna wasn't much better. Kel got up and helped Aron to his feet. She looked at the two culprits with an annoyed look.

"I left you alone for two hours, can a day pass and you two not argue." Kel huffed "We are supposed to meet the emperor for lunch, both of you need to shower as do I. V will start here while Sanna, Aron, and I get changed. Aron once you're done go help V with his clothes. Wear all black remember. I'll help Sanna with her clothes.

Once everyone one had changed, Kel and Sanna in nice pants and tunic. Each having at least 2 concealed weapons on them, along with swords and a bow and arrow for Sanna.

"Again, if you don't understand look at me and I'll help as best as I can." With that said the four teens and Copper left the room. They went to the same hall as before and were escorted into a second chamber with the emperor. The group bowed and spoke the customary greetings. The emperor inclined his head and spoke to Kel, in Yamani " _I am thankful for your service for the crown, Princess Shinkokami will be safe with you. I hope she can be happy in her new life"_

Kel knew it was all just a front that there were tens of other princesses for him to send if Shinko died, but it would reflect badly on his county. _"Thank you for your compliments Your emperial highness."_ Kel bowed low and motioned her friends to do the same.

 _"Let the meal commence!"_

Kel and her friends were guided into the dining hall again and up to the head table, Kel was placed next to Shinko while Sanna was on the other side. V and Aron sat across from each other, with Cooper on the middle of the two. He was given a piece of steak and was left to contently eat.

Kel hadn't payed attention to the hall the night before, and now took the time to do so. It was a magnificent. The table was low, and the doors were opened to show a beautiful garden. It was an open hall with wooden pillars, the doors were made of wood and a delicate paper with Yamani art depicted on them.

There were about twenty tables scattering the room. Their table had ten seats occupied by the royal family, Haname, Yuki, and Kel and her friends.

What amazed Kel was how much the Island had changed but how much she recognized. Everything was in the same place but was completely renovated. The hall had been stone last time she was here and had more tables.

Once lunch was over, a nine-course dinner with desert. Kel guided her friends to the practice courts where they began their 'training' they practiced in a public court not the one she had used that morning. They wanted to be in public view so that if researched would have an alibi. They took it easy not showing their true experience, yet. They created a plan that night practice after lunch, Yamani training before and free time before breakfast and after dinner.

Over the next half year, they learned more about the Yamani culture, language and history. Kel had convinced Aron to join her with glaive practice in the morning. The group was wary at first of the man, but slowly warmed up to him as he practiced as hard as the rest of them.

Once it was time to leave for Tortall, all of them could speak Yamani enough. The important part was they had an accent. They had perfected their masks and cover stories. The only people aware of their identities were Shinko, Yuki, the emperor, and Haname. The next day Kel's parents would arrive and bring them to Tortall. And to say Kel was nervous would be under exaggerating.

She could barely fall asleep that night. The plan was to meet the Tortallan's in a private room with Shinko, Yuki, and Haname and explain the situation. Kel was exited to see her parents but scared of what their reactions were. She had left them a note, hadn't even said good bye.

 **I am sorry for the short chapter, and I hope to get another chapter in before Tuesday but who knows.**

 **じゃあね**


	17. Chapter 17: Te Rejwenn

Chapter 17: Te Rejwenn

 **Thank you to , Eagray and Miss Anna Salvatore-Whitlock for following my story. It means a lot to me that anyone would want to read what I write. I started to write because I had an idea, not knowing that people would want to read what I write means the world to me.**

 **Disclaimer is in the first chapter**

 **I'm sorry about the month delay. I got caught up in the last month of summer, then soccer tryouts, then practice and now the beginning of school, I just got swamped.**

 **I hope it's worth the wait!**

Kel did not sleep well, her head was filled with worries of seeing her parents again. What if they hated her, thought she was a coward? Kel had discussed it with the group and decided to tell her parents an edited version of her years with the Shadow Hawk.

By the time morning came Kel had bags under her eyes and had sleep very little. Cooper as if sensing his owners distress followed her closely, rubbing her leg as if to comfort her. She decided to find an empty temple and just try to relax until midday when her parents where set to arrive.

They would stay in the islands for another three days, then depart to Tortall. When the bell rang signaling the delegation arrival, Kel walked back to her rooms and changed into proper attire. She was to keep a fan covering her face the entire time, and had asked Sanna to do her face paint, in the Yamani style.

There was a slight breeze when they arrived too the docks. Curls of Sanna's and Kel's hair flowing in the wind. Kel felt like you could hear her heartbeat from the boat. When her parents walked of the boat, Kel's heart stopped. This was the first look at her parents for more that 4 years. Her memories of them had slowly become more and more blurred until she could barely remember what they looked like. The years had not been kind to the Mindelan's. They both had bags under their eyes, lost weight and looked like they hadn't eaten or slept correctly in years.

Kel's heart was clenching in pain. She had caused her parents this much pain. At least she knew they were alive, they didn't have the same guaranty. Her eyes had started to water by the time introductions had started and only was shaken from her stupor when she was introduced.

"Ria Foster, Veronica Albescu, and Farren and Lo Beckert, extra protection for the princess"

They stepped forward and bowed. Once everyone had been introduced, servants went to show the guests to their room. Haname stepped up to the Mindelan couple and led them to the room where Kel and her friends where staying. Kel was pacing when Haname and her parents came in. V was seated on the chair, and Sanna and Aron pushed Kel to sit next to them on the couch. Kel's parents where clearly confused. They turned to Haname for an explanation, and she just motioned to sit and looked patiently at Kel.

They sat and looked at Kel expectantly. "I don't even know where to begin …" She walked over to a water basin and slowly washed off her face paint and looked expectantly at her parents. Ilane's face slowly recognized Kel. "I'm your daughter, Kel" When she said that Ilane broke down. Piers just looked at her shocked.

"No…n…no, our daughter has been dead for the past four years!" By the end of his sentence Piers was crying and yelling. "H…ho…how?" Ilane whispered.

Kel took a deep breath and began her tale, "When I read the letter, I saw that they would never treat me fairly. I would have to prove myself better than all the boys in every way, and even then, I could still be kicked out. It wasn't fair! I took the little money I had my sword, knives and a horse.

I traveled to a near by town where I had heard rumors of a group of fighters that excepted girls, without questions. I found Valerie and she brought he to their camp, where I spend a year training. When I heard about the Yamani group called Platinum Death I came here to train with them. On the way I met Nica, Farren, and Lo. We found the group and became members 2 years ago. You die your hair white when you become a member, thus the white hair."

Ilane and Piers who had stayed silent during her tale, now spoke. "Why didn't you send a letter, or any message that you were alive. We spent years looking for a sign that you were alive, nothing." Ilane look conflicted by whether to cry or yell.

"Or better yet why did you run away in the first place?" Piers asked

Kel sight, "I didn't think you would understand, I thought that if I send a letter I would come back and be stuck, not wanting to go to the palace but wanting to be a knight. I never would have been free. The pain of knowing that I could never be what I had wanted to be since I was a kid, without judgment would have consumed me. I wanted to do it right or not at all, and now I'm going to go back and show them how wrong they were to send me away."

During her speech, Sanna had grabbed her hand as a show of support. V nodded, and Aron took her other hand. "Had I not left my life would have been programmed for me. Always trying to beat others, it would have been existing, not living. This way I became a warrior on my own terms and rules. I would have been ridiculed and bullied."

When she was finished Ilane nodded and came over to hug her daughter. Piers was still trying to come to terms that his daughter wasn't dead. After a second he joined the hug. For the first time in four years the Mindelan family was complete again.

 **The End!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, and it was worth the wait. I will get another up before the end of the month I can promise that.**

 **O Revwa**


	18. AN

**I will not be updating anything new, but I'm going through old chapter and changing a couple things. I don't know where i wan't the story to go right now, and didn't like the first couple chapters. I hope to have finished editing everything in about a month but we will see.**


	19. Chapter 19: Regrèt

Chapter 19: Regrèt

 **I am a horrible person. I swear I was planning to write before this and then completely forgot, I am sooo sorry! My schedule got busier than anticipated with school and soccer, and now basketball. I was going to post over the break but didn't have internet. I feel so bad I meant to write weeks ago, and I didn't. Again sorry!**

 **Disclaimer in first chapter**

 _Thoughts_

As the two weeks ended, Kel's nervousness was becoming more and more visible. They were set to leave at the end the week and everyone could tell she was nervous. She couldn't stop fidgeting as she stood waiting for the boat to arrive.

Her mother and father where inside the carriage with Haname, Shinko and Yuki. V and Aron walked in front while her and Sanna walked behind the carriage. She tightened her hold on Sanna's hand as she saw the boat arrive.

The boarding of the boat was done very meticulously. They were leaving the port within the hour. Once at sea Kel's nerves began to calm. She sat with her friends, her parents, and Yuki. Haname and Shinko where needed below deck. Yuki began to tell stories of when they were younger which them led to Sanna telling stories of their time with the Shadow Hawk and funny times. Her parents where about to chime in with stories of their own when it was announced that they had arrived.

Kel's nerves came back full force. She didn't know why she was worried it wasn't like she would be recognized. No one knew what she looked like.

They were greeted at the dock by a delegation. The lioness was at the front next to the prince along with the training master Lord Wyldon. Kel's furry replaced her nerves. _How could she! How could the Lioness stand next to the man who caused her to leave the country!_ Then Kel noticed her face. She was glaring at Lord Wyldon with all she had and did not look happy to be there.

They were escorted through the town and up to the palace. As they walked through the gates Kel had a realization. She didn't want to be a knight anymore. All her life that had been her goal, she couldn't see what was in front of her. She was friends and a family for the first time in years, she was happy. She could help people and without the restriction's knights had.

This lifted a huge weight of her shoulders she didn't know she had. A smile lights up her face as they continued to walk. When they reached the palace, the doors swung open and they got led into the throne room.

The king and queen sit on their thrones surrounded by a few advisors. The prince bows to his parents and makes his way up to this throne. Shinko walk's up to the thrones and does a traditional Yamani bow. Kel's parents bow and curtsy. Kel and her friends stay to the back as the introductions are completed. Then walk to where Shinko, Yuki and Haname are standing and guide them to their rooms, already having memorized the palace.

When they arrive at their room's they find that their stuff had been unpacked. They change into more formal clothes as there is a ball tonight for formal introductions. Sanna and Kel changed into kimonos, Kel's is blue and silver, Mindelan colors. Sanna's is red and gold. They leave their rooms to meet with the other girls. Sanna braids Kel's hair into an intricate braid as Yuki does her make-up. Haname does Sanna's hair and make-up. Shinko, Yuki and Haname had finished before they arrived. When they were all ready, they left Shinko's room to meet up with the boy's in the courtyard.

V and Aron were fidgeting when they got there. V heard them enter first and turned to face them. Aron turned to see what V had heard. Kel and Sanna walked over to the two boys and jokingly curtsied. Aron bowed and tried to get V to do the same without speaking but failed. They all bust into laughter. V's face still confused when Kel takes his arm and guides him toward the exit. Sanna and Aron soon followed along with Haname, Yuki and Shinko.

Aron still recovering is the first to speak. "All of you look stunning" He then elbows V who exclaims, "Yes I can imagine you look amazing" Kel and Sanna chuckle at the two boys.

They reach the ballroom before they know it and Shinko and Yuki find their dates, Prince Roland and another knight no one knows the name of. They line up to be formally introduced and wait.

 **I hope you can forgive me. I will try to upload soon! If anyone is still reading this, I love you!**

 **Пока́!**


	20. Chapter 20: Pann

**I'm so sorry! I completely failed! I'm sorry, I'm going to try and be more on top of things**

The introductions began soon enough and Kel couldn't have been more nervous. Her face didn't show anything, but her friends saw right through her act and Sanna reached over to hold her hand

Aron looked her in the eyes and nodded, knowing the pain she was in. V despite the lack of vision could feel her nerves and grabbed her other hand.

The three friends let go of her hands and all moved up as they were introduced

"Ria Foster, Veronica Albescu, Farren and Lo Beckert"

They all one by one descended the marble stair case, letting none of the amazement cross their face. Having spent long enough in on the islands to know what was expected.

Bowing in front of the king and queen, then the prince. Haname, who had been introduced right before led them off to their seats, whispering to Kel to keep their eyes open, a message that was passed on to the rest of the group.

The meal went by without a hitch, conversing with the other attendees. The conversation was light, talking about the differences in culture, careful to not offend the other. They were led into the royal ballroom where the official ball would begin.

The four split into pairs, Kel and Aron heading to the east end of the room, while Sanna lead V to the west end. The band began its first song prompting many to lead their dates on to the dance floor.

The room itself wasn't all that extravagant, in comparison to the ballrooms in the Yamani Islands. The walls where a neutral cream color accented by gold fixtures and prussian blue curtains. The focus of the room was the beautiful floor full of dancers. The tiles matched the walls yet had an intricate design in what appeared to be gold.

From across the room Kel and Sanna watched the princess with concern. She appeared to be sitting next to her betrothed at a table attempting to keep a conversation going. The prince on the other hand seemed to want to be anywhere but where he was and was ignoring her attempt at conversation.

Kel nodding to Aron, trusting him to keep his eyes peeled, discreetly walked to where the princess was sitting.

"Princess Shinkocami would it be acceptable for Veronica, Farren, Lo and I to retire, it's been a long day and I wish to depart to our rooms"

Shinko nodded and spoke to her companion

"I apologize but I must retire, it was lovely meeting you Highness, I sorry I must cut this meeting short"

Ronald nodded

"I hope to see you again soon Princess, until then" and bowed

Kel and Shinko returned the favor, Kel holding it for a couple seconds longer, because of her status.

Kel looked over to Sanna and Aron and indicated the door with the motion of her head. Then lead Shinko to the doors Haname and Yuki following soon after. They left the room and walked to their rooms.

The group gathered around the main table in Shinko's room. Someone's magic flew around the room allowing them to talk freely.

"Kel… you saved me! Roland refused to talk to me. A brick wall would have been more talkative. How am I supposed to marry him if he wouldn't talk to me!"

Her frustration continued as both Yuki and Kel surrounded her in a hug, muffling her voice. The shaking of her shoulders revealed the true pain to her voice. Her concerned friends continued to sit with her even after her shoulders slumped and her eyes closed.

 **I'm sorry that it's super short but I wanted to write something. I'm so sorry for the delay. I can't promise an update soon, but I can promise that I will try and update more regularly.**

 **Thank you sooooo much if anyone is still reading this, I love you!**

 **:) Hopefully see you again soon!**


	21. Chapter 21: Tansyo

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US"I did it! I'm back again. If anyone is still reading this thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Although they retired early Kel had a late night, consoling the worried princess and planning with Yuki after she fell asleep. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-US""We have to do something! We can't leave her on her own."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"So Kel, Yuki, and Haname spent the night making plans. The next morning arrived too soon, as Kel, Sanna, V and Aron, began their morning spar. Warming up first and then slowly building up. Practicing with all of their weapons and then finally beginning to work with their swords. They had been magically dulled to prevent fatal injuries, although they were confident in their abilities, they weren't reckless. Mistakes happened even with trained warriors and they wanted to prevent any injuries./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"The four moved in an intricate pattern as they spared, never staying in one spot for very long. Their swords became blurs, soon followed by their bodies. Sanna and Aron dropped out almost at the same time, letting Kel and V spar for real. Sanna and Aron began to work with knives and hand-to-hand. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Since the first time they spared both Kel and V had gotten drastically better. Trusting the others skill, they began to incorporate moves that in a battle they would never risk. The ground although quite smooth still was bound to have divots, one unlucky step by V was all it took for him to be on the ground and a sword resting at his neck. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"The pair grinned as Kel pulled V up, brushing themselves of, they were surprised to notice a crowd had formed, and had begun to clap. The spectators lingered hoping for more action, but soon left as the group started to pack their stuff. A few stayed however, Yuki and Haname being two of them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"The other three were an interesting group, the two men towering over the much shorter red-head. The one on the left had dark black hair and eyes that gleamed in the light. His eyes were framed by feminine eyelashes. The man in the middle was a little bit shorter than his other companion yet still was a considerable height. His plain brown hair complemented his simple dress. His eyes were a hazel color that glinted with mischief. The woman in the middle, had royal purple eyes that contrasted her red hair. Her plain garb matched the two men's, and although the shortest of the bunch she radiated power. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Kel recognized the woman, how could she not, for the longest time that's all she wanted to be. Kel's friends also recognized the red head from all of Kel's stories. The man in the middle looked familiar to Kel yet she couldn't place it. The last man was also a victim of Kel's daydreaming, Raoul/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ascii-font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ascii-font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"Kel's face through all of this remained emotionless, showing no recognition. Yuki and Haname greeted their company and introduced the triad. /span/p  
p class="Dialogue"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Courier New';""Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, Raoul of/spanspan lang="EN-US" Goldenlake and /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ascii-font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New';"Malorie's Peak, George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop may I present Ria Foster, Veronica Albescu, Farren and Lo Beckert. They are close friends of the princess and serve as translators if needed"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Courier New';"Kel and the group bowed in the traditional Yamani form, the Tortallan's followed their example. /span/p  
p class="Dialogue"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Courier New';""Your skills are admirable for one so young" Raoul remarked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Courier New';"They nodded in acknowledgement and thanks. Alanna stepped forward and extended her hand Kel and V/span/p  
p class="Dialogue"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Courier New';""I would love to spar with you in the future"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Courier New';"Kel shook her hand and tapped her hand on V's motioning him to do the same. In a split-second V followed Kel's lead and shook the lady knights hand bowing over it as he did. /span/p  
p class="Dialogue"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Courier New';""We would be delighted lady knight"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Courier New';"They bowed and were led to their rooms for a bath. The trio left as well following Raoul to his quarters. Purple fire escaped the knight's fingertips the moment the door was closed. The three sat in silence for a moment, thoughts racing through their heads. George broke the science by sighing a sound soon replicated by the other two members in the room. /span/p  
p class="Dialogue"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Courier New';""Who are they?" Alanna finally asked. It was the question that had brought them here. /span/p  
p class="Dialogue"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Courier New';""They were introduced at court yesterday, yet they aren't nobles, even by Yamani standards. Translators…that doesn't make sense the princess spoke perfect Tortallan when we spoke last night, and seemingly has had no problems communicating since then." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Courier New';"George had no problems pocking holes in their stories. Having spent 9 years as the King of the Rouge, he learned to tell when people were lying to him. Since then stating a spy network that spread into Carthak and other neighboring nations, you learn a few things. /span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US"Raoul nodded and added more points to their growing list of questions, surrounding the four friends./span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US"I feel bad so I won't end it there/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"The unsuspecting group bathed and redressed in more acceptable clothing, Kel and Sanna dressed in kimonos and the two cousins in traditional men's clothing. The four friends spent the rest of the day following the princess and her handmaids around. Despite the clothing all four of them had weapons hidden in sleeves, boots, and for Kel and Sanna fans gifted to them by the princess. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"The day passed quite uneventful, which for the Yamani delegation was a relief, the second day was a success. That night the princess was invited to a private dinner with the King and Queen, that only Kel was able to attend, as she was the most Yamani acting and was close friends with Shinko. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Dinner was quite boring, as the tension between the prince and princess was evident in the air, Kel attempted to start a conversation with Shinko but failed. She didn't want to appear overzealous, so she refrained from commenting further. The queen held a conversation with Shinko, about learning to use a glaive and the king attempted to talk to his son. This left Kel to her own thoughts. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"This was the first time she had seen the people that had crushed her dreams. They were the reason she didn't want to be here. And although she had excepted and enjoyed her position now, it could never ignore the king's actions. His decree destroyed all hopes of equal treatment with knight training. It was unfair, and she could do nothing about it. But this was for another time, her role now was the most important and she couldn't be distracted by old wounds. She would think on it later. Desert was served and Shinko polity excused herself. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Kel lead the princess back to her rooms allowing her mind to clear. Laying restless in bed Kel decided to go on a walk. Although it was the middle of the night, it was by no means dark. Torches lighted every hall and corridor, she slipped out of her room and into the hallway careful not to wake her companions. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Her first stop was the stables, Kel had missed her horse. After spending years working with her, the distance felt weird, promising to return soon with treats she departed, promising herself to ride Kiah as soon as time allowed. Her walk continued through the winding corridors of the palace until she found herself in the pages wing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"The pain of what could have been was to much in one day, as Kel ran, she ran as far away as possible until she heard a cry of help. /span/p  
p class="Dialogue"span lang="EN-US""No, please no!"/span/p  
p class="Dialogue"span lang="EN-US""Scream as loud as you want bitch, the palace is asleep, no one will hear you"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US"Dun…dun…duh and yes, I'm going to be that mean. I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, it's a little longer than the last one. I don't know when I'll write next but hopefully soon. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US"If you have any ideas on characters or plot, please let me know I would love to hear feedback!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US"See you soon :0/span/strong/p 


End file.
